houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dramatis Personae
Characters and persons of interest in For House and Dominion: Space Combat in the 41st Century. Knight Cpt Sonia Bethany Reynard Female (Player Character) (3rd Attack Wing CO) House Jerik-Dremine Crew of the EX-K Lt Kavos Lva Dro'all (3rd Wing Executive Officer) Linda Female (Navigator) SPC Arron Male (Sensors) Kaz Male (Tail Gunner) Sergeant Major Rob Ecord Male (Heavy Strike Team Leader - Jump Jet Power Armor Specialist) CPL Valeri Fusaro Male (Bodyguard) Francis Alfonso Male (Marine contingent) SPC Levi Nxesi Male (Power Armor & Weapons Maintinence Technician) _________________ (Apprentice) Instructor Dowaire Dro'all (TRANSFERED) SPC Duncan Male (Marine Intrusion Specialist - PROMOTED) Knight Jing Ki Male (Marine Fireteam leader, Heavy Strike Team Leader - PROMOTED to Commander's bodyguard) 3rd Attack Wing 1st Squadron Knight Verilis Rah'ne Dro'all Flight Leader Biran Edah Dro'all 2nd Squadron Squadron Leader Daska Rna Dro'all Flight Leader Alexander Palaiologos Male Flight Leader Mike K Serth Male Flight Leader Katherine Drake Female Nytoria "Poker face" Jde Dro'all Vaughn Miyazaki Male Lorraine "Surgeon" Day Female Kemp Turner Male Leevi Guan Male Javier Adega Male 3rd Squadron Knight Arthur Moton Male Flight Leader Samuul Kuritz Male 4th Squadron Squadron Leader Siri Thal Dro'all Cpt. Nabow Hafnar _______(ECM Specialist) Blackbird Jehtot "Rookie" Kharbos Dro'all (Pre-Prototype Assault Corvette pilot - TRANSFERED/PROMOTED) Cristina Pozzi Female (MISSING IN ACTION) Vyroxis Elr Dro'all *KILLED IN ACTION* House Expeditionary Fleet Baron Abigale Winifred Female(House Expeditionary Fleet Commander) Knight Cpt Kim yu Chung Male (Cruiser Squadron Captain) Knight Cpt Saputo Male (1st Attack Wing CO) Knight Cpt Daniel Sylvan Male (Battlecruiser Squadron Captain)(Former 3rd Attack Wing CO) -PLACEHOLDER- (2nd Attack Wing CO) Hyun Teclam (House Intel)- Lt Kamon Metharom (House Intel?) - 3rd Attack Wing's Intel attache during Operation Typhoon. -PLACEHOLDER- -PLACEHOLDER- -PLACEHOLDER- -PLACEHOLDER House Nobility Baron Archivald Male (Baron of Loran II) - Commander of the home fleets Baron Doedra Dremine Dro'all (Baron of Dreminth) Baron Stanni Jor'ron Dro'all Baron Torben Eliot Christian Male Lord Harmen Male (Planetary Governor of Loran II) Lord Holtby Male (Planetary Governor) Captain Troy Harmen Male (Ground Forces - Repulsor/Jetbike unit) Ambassador Chide Dlam'ard Dro'all - Jerik-Dremine's Representative to the Free Planet League, charged with presenting the proposal to form House Veritas. Kidnapped and rescued from a force of power cell armoured terrorists believed to be under the command of Marson Edict. 4th Training Squadron Historical Jerik-Dremine Civilians Tzhnto Fehmehn Male - Caught spying on Pilot Katherine Drake by Knight Sonia Reynard during the South Reach Campaign and detained as a spy despite claiming to be a private investigator. Though his documents checked out, he was slain during his "attempted escape" from House Marines. Reynard Salvage Solutions & Subsidiaries Ruben London Male Saša Nikolov Female Trae'ria Gal'mil Male Beryl Kavarian Boarding / Security Sam Male Boarding / Security Chir'dan Dro'all Boarding / Security Pan (AKA Panic) Male Engineer The Dominion Archduke __________ Grand Duke __________ Duke Alaras Helios Dro'all (House Helios) - Commander of the House Helios Expeditionary Force. One of several siblings. Duke Aros Ber'helum Dro'all (House Ber'helum) - Head of House Ber'helum and an imposing figure at six foot three, likely one of the tallest Dro'all Knight Sonia Reynard has encountered. Agreed to Sonia's FTL Interdiction research proposal. Fleet Admiral Quersett Ehkhif (Ruling House) - Commander of the combined Dominion Fleet during the Battle of Geseur. Admiral Qieshozh KIA Unknown (Unknown) - Commander of 'Forthright' and the defense fleet of Loran 2. Killed by Pirate SP torp strike using cloaked ships. Marquess Lat'tham Dro'all (House Lat'tham) - Head of House Lat'tham and host of the Yineput Ball. He did not expect the Royal Guard Captain or Psycho Sonia. Fate unknown after the failed coup. Earl Earnesto Leroit male (House Kharbos) - Trusted confidante and champion of Duke Quamar leader of House Kharbos. Found secured to the ceiling and left to starve to death by Rebels of Gesaur, which he ruled before the rebellion. After sending a deactivation signal to the slave chips, experienced a slip and fall. Was sedated due to injuries. Viscount ___________ Baron Zoluw KIA Unknown (House Erid) - From the rival House Erid. Killed during early phases of the battle of Robrinaan. Baron Idoh Dro'all (House Aeon) - Won the right to reclaim his homeworld, "Kaz's World", in the South Reach Cluster after defeating Knight Lt. Sonia Reynard in a pistol duel. Invited her to return to visit, provided they aren't shooting each other. Agreed to provide land to set up a starfighter factory to produce Republic Type-6 attack bombers with Reynard Logistics. Baron Frezj'an Dro'all (House Bonrah) - During the 2nd phase of Operation Typhoon, arrived in command of six squadrons of attack corvettes and attempted to buy the rights to the crippled super heavy cruiser crippled by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and 3rd Attack Wing. Baron Torsten Vlegel (House Ceres) – Approached RSS about the possibility of converting a salvaged Dominion Carrier to his precise specifications. Sonia dealt with the Baron personally and as a result, he has made favourable comments about the deal, despite not caring for how messy the RSS station was. Baron Te'ria Vulra Dro'all (House Dunab'im) - Highest ranked surviving officer aboard a Sleeper Dominion Battlecruiser that must have been hit by a siege cannon, presumably after being located by pirate forces. Recovered by 3rd Attack Wing in the Pandora Cluster. Fought for a year and a half with the Alliance before taking leave to see House Dunab'im space in an attempt to get more support. Despite deliberately given up all land holdings and assets before joining the sleeper fleet, Vulra was quickly given a title and a small plot of land at which point the head of the House attempted to use the Knight to shore up his flagging support base. Vulra is currently a Baron, having been promoted after leadership of the House abruptly changed hands to a younger more resourceful Earl. House Dunab'im is now a strong supporter of the Neeran War effort. Knight Commander Bernhard Ferdinand Unknown (House Ceres) - Commanding officer(?) of House Ceres' Expeditionary Battlegroup. Quite interested in the large tug disabled and captured by 3rd Attack Wing during the Fleet's arrival to the South Reach Cluster. Knight Captain Desh Xisoth Dro'all (House Erid) - From the rival House Erid, assumed command of the Erid fleet at the battle of Robrinaan after Baron Zoluw was killed. Survived enemy scarab kamikaze attack on his wounded ship. Was able to later assist in intercepting funds taken as part of the Ransom for Bekka Reynard. Knight Captain Idopid Unknown (Unknown) - Commander of a mixed attack wing that included Sonia Reynard's flight during the Expeditionary Force's approach to Geseur. Knight Captain Charles E.R. Fitzroy Male (House Ceres) - Commander of a force of Corvettes numbering 50 ships. Assisted 3rd Attack Wing in the infiltration and assault upon Richter Station in the Pandora Cluster. Knight Captain Rya Stemi Female? (Unknown House) - Commander of a Dominion Corvette Wing assigned to the mixed training unit Knight Captain Sonia Reynard was placed in charge of to develop a mixed-unit training program for the Faction Alliance. Knight Captain Dosh Dro'all (House Ancirci) – Challenged Sonia to a holosword duel over the fact that the honour of his House was marred by accusations made by J/D that they were involved in the plot to strip the Southern Reach pilots fighting for the Alliance of their ships. Knight Lieutenant Oflon Dro'all (House Aeil'sen) - Commander of a corvette wing that worked with Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and 3rd Attack Wing. After taking heavy casualties from mercenary SP torp fire, requested that his unit be granted salvage rights on warships at the site. Terms were negotiated over hastily, to be ironed out after operations, arranging for 3rd Attack Wing to trade other salvage claims on corvettes in exchange for some of the larger escorts present. Quite a reasonable fellow, presumably invited for a drink later. Knight Myrish Avun Dro'all (House Sulos) - Bought from a slaver upon John Avery, this knight was able to resist the punishment of the slave chip that was implanted within her. During the Smuggler's Run Campaign, Knight Avun was responsible for infiltrating House Jerik-Dremine forces into the main pirate stronghold. After the beginning of the Neeran invasion, despite having a bit of a falling out with her House after Forbearance was taken, she started acting as a liaison with numerous other Houses. She has been busy assisting with inspections to ensure that Houses less eager to join the war effort are doing their part. Sonia later met her again while she was assisting a training squadron from another House near the entrance to the Smuggler's Run. Knight Sedat Baykal male (Errant) - Ally during orbital battle of Loran 2. Extravagant mustache. Knight Nilsen male (Errant) - Ally during orbital battle of Loran 2. Ship destroyed by suicide attack by enemy battlecruiser. Survived due to Emergency Teleporter. Leader of the 3 Knights Errant. Knight Antanas Koppel male (Errant) - Ally during orbital battle of Loran 2. Extravagant mustache. Knight Ight'kima Dro'all (Errant) - Joined up with Sonia Reynard and the Republic forces during the Lat'tham Coup, after the forces assisted House Helios' battle group. Knight Mef'tanghe Dro'all? (House Aurlum) - Assumed command of a corvette wing after Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and elements of 3rd Attack Wing helped drive off a Neeran raiding force in the Pandora Cluster. Has sworn to avenge the death of a respected superior killed by the Neeran. Knight Ia'sro Kharbos Dro'all (House Kharbos) - A member of the Kharbos family. House Ber'helum has placed a much larger bounty on him due to a number of insults, challenges and duels. It appears that Knight Ia'sro Kharbos dug up information on the rival House while intended to insult them at a social gathering held by House Helios. While in the process he spouted off classified military intelligence he'd likewise found which triggered a short war between Ber'helum and a few medium Houses. When several nobles from Ber'helum failed to kill him in duels (sometimes because of cheating) they placed bounty on him through back channels. Recovered by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and 3rd Attack Wing in a hidden prison facility run by Pirate slavers. Lord Sodhal Dro'all (House Posat) - Governor of Kaartinel IV. Slightly overweight, Lord Sodhal was fighting a losing battle against rebel forces upon his planet in the Smuggler's Run. Only the intervention of Sonia Reynard's 2nd Attack Squadron saved the Capital, and despite the governor's wish to level the rebel cities, orbital bombardment was limited in accordance with the Factions Treaty. When the rebel forces lost control of the captured nuclear missile silos, Lord Sodhal launched his own in a bid to level the rebel cities himself. Sonia Reynard and 2nd Squadron managed to down the missiles before they could impact. Alowishus Tichborne KIA male (Pirates) - Rebel Leader of Gesaur. Killed by Dominion Black Ops I mean that awesome marine with the X-ray laser! Treyal Lat'tham Dro'all (House Lat'tham)- Formerly a Knight in command of a standard corvette squadron, cloned and given an officer rank after squadron wiped out. Chatted with Knight Captain Sylvan and Knight Lt Reynard at the Yineput Ball. Probably was being a wise-ass with a fake name. Ferigold the Fat Dro'all (Free Trader) - One of the largest shipping magnates in the Dominion, in every sense of the word. His transports can be found in nearly every major trade hub and within the space of all the Major Houses. If you need cargo to arrive at a destination no matter what Ferrigold is the one you call. Unlike most traders who suffered terrible losses over the years due to pirates Ferrigold's organisation had sufficient resources to established armed convoys and contacts to provide shelter for his ships when that protection was not enough. It's widely known that he employs blockade runners and smugglers to get supplies to their destination if offered enough money. He was contracted by The Ruling House to ensure smooth logistics once the Expeditionary fleets were beyond the support of House Lat'tham space. The coup attempt through a wrench into much of that planning but supplies still got through. Got stuck in the escape tunnel of the Yineput Ballroom. Letty Perina Female - Representative of the 'visual development team' from Halide Inc., the company responsible for the movie 'documenting' the battle of Gesaur in Liberators of Gesaur (both in Movie and holo-sim form). Free Planets League / House Veritas Formerly a rebellious group against the Dominion, this group has recently formed into House Veritas of the Dominion. Due to the historical and current political situation, this group can barely be considered a true part of the Dominion. out my ass on this one, but it seems fitting to have them separate for now Major Kadryin Male - Officer of the Free Planets League Defense Force, stationed above the FPL Capital. Assisted Knight Captain Sonia Reynard in the recovery of Ambassador Chide Dlam'ard, saving the diplomatic mission to propose the FPL form into a House of the Dominion. The Terran Alliance Admiral Jayaraman Male - Commander of TCS Macedon and it's battlegroup during the Lat'tham Coup. Admiral Forrester Male - Commander of a small invasion fleet gathered by Faction forces during the South Reach Campaign. Admiral Chen ??? - Supreme Commander of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet. Commanding from TCS Loreto during the South Reach Campaign, Admiral Chen was placed in charge of all Factions forces in the dwarf galaxy to end inter-faction squabbling amid an enemy counter-attack. Wilhelmina Rogov Female? - Refered to by Fleet Captain Leontios Peusen. Presumably the Captain of TCS Trident during the Faction Wars, and someone he'd have to obey or respect. Implied that the current Captain of TCS Trident is nothing and couldn't tell Peusen to do jack squat. Admiral Dahilan Male? - (May be Factions Alliance?) Commander of the strike group gathered to attack a previously unseen Neeran Super Heavy, possibly a scorcher, spotted without fleet support or shields up. Fleet Captain Leontios Peusen Male - 3rd Captain of TCS Vieona. Was not entertained by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard's request for movie rights to the Vieona Rescue event. Probably hates the future, too. Commander Jed Enright Male - Ranking Terran commander within a combined Factions attack group sent after a Pirate heavy carrier. Presumeably commanded a squadron of Scorpion Class Attack Cruisers and possibly the Gamma Class Assault Corvette units as well. Was encountered when assisting with training of mixed attack units in the 1st Tour fighting the Neeran. Commanded an attack unit in the 2nd Tour decoy operation that killed a Neeran Super Carrier from the inside. Swore off frontline combat if at all possible after this incident. Lt. Commander Wei Feng Male - Officer aboard TCS Loreto. Wounded when Lat'tham marines seized the ship, he was placed in a medical stasis tube and joined the small Terran force and Knight Sonia Reynard in retaking his ship. Captain Takahashi Male - Captain of TCS Santa Maria. Leader of the small Terran force present at the Battle of Loran 2. Captain Mahmoud Al-Helaisy Male - Captain of the TCS Neptune. His ship and the TCS Odyssey were sent in pursuit of the Terran Super Heavy Cruisers that Knight Sonia Reynard's ships were asked to investigate by the Rovinar during the Lat'tham Coup. Leftenant Robertson Male - Engineer aboard TCS Vieona with a brogue accent. Asked Knight Captain Sonia Reynard to investigate power fluctuations that turned out to be a damned Neeran coming to kill everyone. Specialist Tennison Female - Terran marine intrusion specialist. Part of the small Terran force Sonia Reynard joined to retake TCS Loreto, she most certainly believes that Knight Sonia Reynard is crazy. Sergeant Joseph Séverin Male - Power Armoured Terran Marine aboard TCS Vieona. "You're in the wrong neighborhood mothafucka." Chief Engineer Emir Llorenc Male - Chief engineer of the TCS Vieona. Dr. Gail Chapman Female - Ranking doctor in the high security medical bay of the TCS Vieona. Threatened with Krath Neural Probe if she didn't hand over the Vieona's secret to dealing with Veckron weapon radiation. Poisoned Knight Captain Saputo, taking him out of the following defense against pirates. Sergeant Joseph Séverin Male - Power Armoured Terran Marine aboard TCS Vieona. "You're in the wrong neighborhood mothafucka." Chief Engineer Emir Llorenc Male - Chief engineer of the TCS Vieona. Terran AI Versa (AI) - Native AI of TCS Loreto. Assisted and was assisted by Knight Sonia Reynard in retaking TCS Loreto from Lat'tham forces and the AIs Cronus, Eris, Mic and Teresa. Cronus (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this military grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto and soon began modifying the vessel's weapons systems. Eris (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this military grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto. Despite her powerful intrusion systems, Sonia Reynard managed to negotiate with Eris in order to quickly retake the ship. Mic (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this civilian grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto. Best suited general systems operations, this AI also had experience in materials sciences. The AIs Cronus and Eris were attempting to bulk up Mic to a military grade AI when TCS Loreto was retaken. Mic was used to run a captured Lat'tham repair and resupply base after the crew wiped the systems, allowing Loyalist forces to remain in the Yineput battle during the Lat'tham Coup. (Very rarely referred to a Mickey.) Teresa (AI) - Stolen by pirates from a secure installation, this civilian grade AI was forcefully installed into TCS Loreto. The least capable of the four foreign AI, Teresa was originally designed for an unspecified medical purpose. The AIs Cronus and Eris were attempted to bulk up Teresa to a military grade AI when TCS Loreto was retaken. Mictlantecuhtli (AI) - A military grade AI that seems to specialise in inteligence gathering from what you've seen. Named after the Aztec god of the dead and the king of Mictlan (Chicunauhmictlan), the lowest and northernmost section of the underworld. No relation to "Mic" the upgraded civilian AI. Rovinar Federation Ambassador Aktinen Unknown? - Along with Captain Hyun Teclam, offered the mission to locate and destroy the stolen Rovinar ship. Lori Vaspall Female - Agent in charge of ELINT and the detection systems for Sonia's mission for the Rovinar. Ebere Gesthal Krath - Special operations. Partner(?) of Lori Vaspall. Severely wounded upon John Avery, but recovered. 'Shareh' unknown - A Rovinar officer that joined Sonia Reynard, Mike Serth and Troy Harmen in escaping the Yineput Ballroom. Sub Lieutenant Karres Male? - Rovinar officer that requested Knight Sonia Reynard send her Wing's Kavarian ships after Terran Super Heavy Cruisers that were captured by House Lat'tham and fleeing toward Pirate Warlords space, to confirm the presence of missing Rovinar weapons. 'Warned about Reynard's need of carrots' Commander Luryas Male - Commander of a Rovinar base in the South Reach Cluster, after the Neeran War. Host to Knight Captain Sonia Reynard's salvage fleet after their first haul included a Rovinar Silent Hunter. Hune Republic Karistof Ralthan ??? - Head of the Separatist Navy during the Republic Civil War, and later the commander of the Republic Expeditionary Fleet sent against the South Reach League in the South Reach Cluster. Shallan Federation Max Salick Male - Logistics officer encountered by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard upon a Shallan colony under Neeran invasion, after the loss of the Unnamed Guard. Pandora Cluster Collective(?) Government (PCCG) PCCG Militia Colonel Firth - Served as a mercenary fighting in the Dominion twenty years ago in the last big schism. There he helmed a privately owned Aries attack cruiser and fought with distinction. While he did not end the conflict a rich man by the standards of most nobles he was more than happy with his earnings and returned home. A few years later he enlisted as a member of the PCCG militia and has become known as a strong supporter of strengthening the Pandora Cluster's sovereignty. Assisted Knight Sonia Reynard in hunting down Neeran raiders and Slavers in the Pandora Cluster during the opening months of the Neeran Invasion. (more info in Neeran War 1st Tour, thread 3, mostly on family background) Promoted to the rank of Colonel due to his interaction with Sonia. However, due to this relationship, he has been made aware that a number of people within the government believe that he is becoming too close to Dominion-backed companies, such as RSS. Members of the government are worried that Dominion Houses may use the Neeran War to build up strongholds within Pandora space that would not be easy to drive out later should they violate the long-term contracts. Faction Alliance Captain Ohema Udashi Dro'all (Sleeper, Dominion) - Formerly of an unspecified House. Captain of TCS Endeavour. Anushree Sanjukta female (Sleeper, Terran Alliance) - Chief Drive Scientist of TCS Endeavour Lt Commander Thebe male (Sleeper, Hune Republic) - First sleeper awoken upon the Heron-class Medium cruiser 'Cascading Fury'. Promoted to Captain after the ship's xenophobic Captain was removed. Collected Hune Merc forces in the smuggler's run into small fleet, saving them from the salvage addiction of Sonia Reynard. Captain Murilo Alias (Sleeper, Krath Union) - Captain of a Sleeper Terran Light Cruiser commandeered by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and Knight Captain Saputo to recover the TCS Vieona. You couldn't comprehend his real name, unfortunately. Veteran of the Faction Wars. Colonel Azevedo Male (Sleeper, Terran Alliance) - First officer to 'Captain Murilo' and former Terran Marine Colonel. Approved of Knight Sonia Reynard's Recon Armor, disapproved of the Krath Captain's alias being twenty years his senior but the Krath Captain looking younger than he did. "It was a bad cover story." Commander Te'ria Vulra Dro'all? (Sleeper, Dominion) - Formerly of House Dunab'im. Highest ranked surviving officer aboard a Sleeper Dominion Battlecruiser that must have been hit by a siege cannon, presumably after being located by pirate forces. Recovered by 3rd Attack Wing in the Pandora Cluster. Captain Jarred Wescott Male (Unknown Faction Origin] - Starship Captain that briefed Knight Captain Sonia Reynard up to speed on strategic and tactical developments during the days she spent out of contact after the loss of the Unnamed Guard. 'Isolationist' Neeran Svidur 'The Wizard' (Male?) - So much to say... but he is finally added to the page! Mercs and Privateers "Crazy Legs" - Flag Snatcher's CO. Likely has a propensity for stealing sandwiches from heavy weapons specialists and capturing defended objectives. Rumored to utilize a repulsor 'bat' weapon and a custom combat shotgun. The entire Flag Snatcher's force is currently listed as MIA after boarding a Neeran Super Heavy Carrier. Captain Yadclif Kymeri Male - Former employee of an Iratar security systems subsidiary charged with protecting their smaller shipyards. In 4012, he and a number of fellow employees stole a nearly completed battlecruiser from its berth. They had hard coded a set of features into the ships computers while it was being built to give them full control. The theft was carried out without a single casualty. Until 4024, they worked as mercenaries on jobs with little in the way of combat aboard the ship 'Sunleaf's Cousin'. Assisted Sonia Reynard in recovering Flight Leader Samuel Kuritz from a colony world, believing them to be fellow mercs. Badly wounded when Jerik-Dremine forces took the orbital space over the world during the South Reach Campaign. Byn Emt Male? - Second in command of the 4th Pandora Hussars, known in the Pandora Cluster as 'The Big Rush'. Hired to assist with salvage operations during 3rd Attack Wing's stint hunting Neeran forces in the Pandora Cluster. Alosh Amila Male - One of the longest serving merc pilots with Jerik-Dremine's 3rd Attack Wing, known for using a Jenning Class Assault Corvette upgraded with better armor and higher output engines to compensate. Rounding up a few survivors from the "Mythal League" and other merc units that had fought with 3rd Attack Wing, he participated in an attempt to put boarding forces upon a Neeran Super Heavy. Following the loss of half the unit, he joined the Faction Alliance's Mixed Unit training program. If this was to pad their own resumes or actually help the PCCG get proper units together, the Alliance had little clue. Pirate Warlords, Freebooters, and Smugglers Administrator Ban'lah Dro'all - Former administrator of Tourta. Missing, likely dead. His bunker complex was seized and later bought by Knight Sonia Reynard after House Jerik-Dremine forces claimed the planet. Warlord Cirtap KrusskMale - A Kavarian still in the prime of life, and looks the part. Currently acting as an Admiral in the Factions Alliance. Janson 'One Eye' Male - A sniper living in a run down house, across a taxiway from a shuttle landing pad on Tourta. Likes to put a laser dot on people's heads to spook them after they exit their shuttles. Mostly useless. mean harmless? I know what I said. Kyriss Valo Female - Information Broker upon Tourta, she sells 'Crazy Has-Ann' information that leads to locating several crew from emergency teleporters, along with crew from TCS Odyssey that escaped via similar means. She seized control of the planet when House Jerik-Dremine forces came to lay claim to it. Marson Edect Male - Lt JG, Republic Navy. Staged a mutiny aboard his ship against members of the crew who supported the government in the early days of the Rebellion. Killed three other members of the bridge crew in the process. Fought in the opening battle sof the war for eight months before deserting with his ship. The Rebels dropped charges against him in return for his efforts recruiting mercenaries that would aid them. After losing his custom battleship "Mactan" to 3rd Attack Wing, Edect seems to have sworn revenge against House Jerik-Dremine. He is likely the mind behind both the attack on the House's captured Modular station during the South Reach Campaign that killed several Knights and the attempted abduction of the Jerik-Dremine envoy sent to the Free Planets League. Suspected to still be at large, and definately someone to be killed on sight. Channa Felnoar ??? - 'Authorized Representative for the colony world of Surakeh'. Attempted to conceal the truth of Warlord atrocities upon Surakeh from Knight Sonia Reynard when 3rd Attack Wing investigated the jamming surrounding the world. Presumeably captured and incarcerated for life. Kelshier Family Kavarian - A family of Kavarian miners operating in the South Reach Cluster. Contracted to provide tritanium to an unspecified Pirate Warlord group, their mining operation was the target of Knight Sonia Reynard's 3rd Attack Wing. After the pair of Lance Class Medium Cruisers and three mining barges were crippled and captured, the refinery administrator surrendered the station on condition that the remaining transports be allowed to depart with the current stocks of tritanium. Presumeably now contract to House Jerik-Dremine and other Houses in South Reach. Notable Ships of the Factions *This section may warrant it's own page Ships of House Jerik-Dremine 'Forbearance' (Jerik-Dremine) - Super Heavy Cruiser. One of the first of her class, 'Forbearance' eventually found her way to the smuggler's run where she was crippled. On the smaller end of the Super Heavy Cruiser classification, she formed the core of the Smuggler's Run pirate stronghold. A J/D boarding force guided by Knight Myrish Avun of House Sulos lead the way in the capture of this ship, allowing J/D to begin repairs upon this ship. Captured on February 14th, 4024, this ship will take years, if not decades, to return to service in a battle fleet. 'Taskmaster' (Jerik-Dremine)- Battleship, delivered additional marines during boarding action of "Kobyashi Maru". Part of the J/D Expeditionary Force. Ships of the Dominion 'Forthright' - Heavy cruiser. Flagship of the Loran 2 Defense Fleet. Bridge struck by SP torpedos from cloaked pirate ships. Required lengthy repairs to be returned to her House. 'Forthright' - Battleship? Part of Expeditionary force. Not sure if same 'Forthright' as at Battle of Loran 2. 'Concordance' - Super Heavy Cruiser. Part of Expeditionary Force. Ruling House? Serves as mobile repair dock for the fleet. 'Devil's Laughter' - Super Heavy Cruiser. Part of Expeditionary Force. Fully combat rigged. 'Sapin' - Heavy Carrier. Part of Expeditionary Force and a rally point for damaged ships during the battle of Geseur. 'Tempest' (House Neriot) - Ascendancy class Heavy cruiser. Flagship of the House Neriot Expeditionary Fleet, this vessel micro-jumped to a beacon broadcast by Knight Sonia Reynard's EX-K and proceeded to lay waste to Lat'tham forces attempting to prevent the liberation of further Dominion ships. Ships of the Terran Alliance TCS Santa Maria (Terran Alliance) - Copernicus class Science ship or Excalibur class battlecruiser. Lead ship of the Terrans at Loran 2. Lead the SP attack on the Pirate Super Heavy. TCS Odyssey (Terran Alliance) - Odyssey class Medium Cruiser. This ship is known to be packed with bleeding edge Terran tech, as well as being a 'Hero Ship'. Was responsible for seizing the SP torpedo constructor from Wayward Treasures, and was willing to destroy the anything that attempted to get in their way in the Smuggler's Run. Later, the ship ran afoul of a captured, fleeing Terran Super Heavy Cruiser escaping the Lat'tham Coup with captured Rovinar Vektron weaponry. Knight Sonia Reynard managed to rescue some of the ship's engineering crew after smugglers in South Reach located their emergency teleporter capsule. TCS Akagi (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Part of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet. Flagship of battlegroup Akagi and an important repair and resupply point for loyalist forces during the Lat'tham coup. TCS Enterprise (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Part of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet and one of three Heavy Carriers in battlegroup Akagi during the Lat'tham coup. TCS Liaoning (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Part of the Terran Expeditionary Fleet and one of three Heavy Carriers in battlegroup Akagi during the Lat'tham coup. Abandoned by the Terrans and allowed to burn into an unrecoverable hulk after Lat'tham forces inflicted critical damage to the ship. TCS Macedon (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Flagship of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Along with TCS Normandy, this ship managed to avoid capture and fend off the majority of Lat'tham attempts to crew those ships of the battlegroup that were. TCS Normandy (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Along with TCS Macedon, this ship managed to avoid capture and fend off the majority of Lat'tham attempts to crew those ships of the battlegroup that were. TCS Cornwall (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Captured by Lat'tham marines during a 'resupply', this ship was retaken by Terran forces after the AIs Versa and Eris disabled her weapons using a liberated TCS(?) Loreto. TCS Loreto (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Captured by Lat'tham marines during a 'resupply', this ship had several stolen AI's injected into it's AI cores, overwhelming the native AI Versa. Boarding parties that included Knight Sonia Reynard were able to retake the ship by restoring Versa to one of the AI cores and then negotiating with the AI Eris. With the AIs controlling the ship's weapons turned to the Terran's side, TCS Loreto crippled TCS Cornwall's weapons systems. TCS Harbin (Terran Alliance) - Super Heavy Cruiser Mega?. Part of battlegroup Macedon during the Lat'tham Coup. Captured by Lat'tham marines during a 'resupply', this ship was destroyed by a Vektron torpedo launched from TCS Normandy as Lat'tham forces attempted to jump the ship out of system. TCS Sao Gabriel (Terran Alliance) - Battlecruiser, Unknown Class. Delivered Terran SP torps to Knight Sonia Reynard's forces as they prepared to attack and capture a Lat'tham shipyard during the Lat'tham Coup. TCS Yorktown (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier. Captured early in the Lat'tham Coup and stripped of her SP torpedo stockpiles, she was destroyed by a Rovinar Heavy Cruiser after failing to surrender and being used as a forward repair base for Lat'tham elite cruiser squadrons. TCS Neptune (Terran Alliance) - Trident Class Medium Cruiser. Challenged Knight Sonia Reynard's small interception force after they completed their scans of the Terran Super Heavy Cruisers captured by Lat'tham forces during the Lat'tham Coup. Departed after receiving the scan data from the Dominion ships. TCS Vieona (Terran Alliance) - Big Damned Hero Ship, Holy Grail, Legend, and hidden in subspace as a crippled wreck for a few hundred years. I bet Leftenant Robertson is to blame for that last bit. Probably deserves her own damned page. Located by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard, Knight Captain Saputo, The Krath known as Captain Murilo, and of course, Linda. Knight Captain Sonia Reynard totally has the movie rights to the story behind that one. TCS Trident (Terran Alliance) - Presumeably a Trident Class Medium Cruiser. Sent to investigate the movements of 'Cascading Fury' after the ship linked up with Knight Captain Sonia Reynard during the hunt for TCS Vieona. TCS Novorossiysk (Terran Alliance) - Heavy Carrier of unspecified class. Conducted salvage and recovery operations in the third oversector 3rd Attack Wing participated in during Operation Typhoon. TCS Lombardia (Terran Alliance) - Modified Mega Class Super Heavy Cruiser. Destroyed along with four other Mega Class Super Heavies when an attempted attack upon a lone Neeran Super Heavy located by Knight Captain Sonia Reynard turned into a Neeran Ambush. Ships of the Rovinar 'Death Dragon' - Heavy Cruiser. Equipped with a siege cannon, this vessel proved itself capable of inflicting devastating damage against Super Heavy Cruisers during the South Reach Campaign. Ships of the Republic 'Mactan' (Loyalist/Rebel Republic, Merc/Pirate?) - Custom Battleship. Commanded by Marson Edict, this battleship was rebuilt using the bow module from a Republic Medium cruiser. Captured by 3rd Attack Wing early in the South Reach Campaign. Ships of the Kavarian Imperium Dream (Translated) - Super (Double Super?) Heavy Cruiser. One of the two largest warship constructed by the Factions the time of the South Reach Campaign?, this ship out masses the Mega-class by ten times. Rushed to completion along with her sister ship Revenge and crewed by cloned Kavarians, Dream took to the stars in time for the final defense of the Kavarian Capital. Despite taking two Veckron torpedo strikes, Dream obliterated a super heavy captured by the Republic earlier in the war, along with the entire escorting taskforce. Eventually crippled by extensive starfighter attacks, Dream surrendered to Allied forces Terran/Rovinar/Republic? to avoid falling into Dominion hands. Name translated from ancient Kavarian, this vessel held the Expeditionary Fleet briefing for Operation Typhoon. Meeting place of Knight Captain Sonia Reynard and the Neeran 'Wizard' Svidur. Ships of the Pirate Warlords John Avery (Pirate Warlords) - Mega class Super Heavy Cruiser. This Pirate-controlled ship was infiltrated by Sonia and Intel operatives and later had SP-torpedos detonated in her cargo hold. 'Wayward Treasures' (Pirate Warlords) - LTSC. Lost in one of the offensives to retake the smuggler's run in the last months of the Faction wars this ship is believed to have been recovered some thirty years ago. Since then the vessel has been repaired and put back into service by the largest Pirate band in the run. Known to maintain a strategic stockpile of SP torps, this ship was eventually captured by Sonia Reynard's wing, though Terran forces seized the priceless SP torpedo constructor aboard. 'Fighters Glory' (Pirate Warlords) - Kilo Class medium Cruiser. A pirate menace in the smuggler's run, this ship employed salvaged torpedo-resistant armor. A House Posat battleship and multiple Light Cruisers had fallen to this ship over the years. Manacles of Dynamite - Mega class Super Heavy Cruiser. Cornerstone of Persuasion - Mega class Super Heavy Cruiser. Ships of the Faction Alliance TCS Endeavour (Faction Alliance) - Medium Cruiser, Langley class. Sleeper Ship. located and boarded by Sonia's training flight. 'Cascading Fury' (Faction Alliance) - Heron Class Medium Cruiser. This Republic sleeper ship was discovered by Sonia Reynard after the LTSC 'Wayward Treasures' rammed the Bittenfeld into uncontrolled FTL. The crew was mostly Hune. "But those aren't atmospheric capable." - Rovinar officer, upon identifying 'Cascading Fury' during recovery of shuttles escaping the Yineput Ball. Ships of Other Origins 'Clear Skies' (Navigator Guild) - Similar to a Medium cruiser insize, it's forward half resembles a scaled down Sydney class, though thats where the similarity ends. The wider flattened aft section houses four large sublight drives, and banks of FTL drive plates give the impression that it should be rather fast. Joined a J/D supply convoy in the Smuggler's Run. "Kobyashi Maru" - Unnamed Citadel Class Luxury Liner. Attacked by slavers and liberated by boarding action by Sonia. "Ruby Light" - Modified Republic Medium Cruiser. A private warship currently registered to a mercenary company in the Pandora cluster, it supposedly belonged to an eccentric billionaire who stole the ship out of a Republic shipyard at the height of the Second Faction War. The ship was added to the Shallan defense fleet more than a decade later despite protests by the Republic government. It disappeared 50 years later and has popped up occasionally at inopportune moments, disrupting the activities of Pirate and Faction ship alike. KIA/MIA from Sonia's Units 4th Training Squadron Peggy Hodren Female KIA - Convoy Defense Sonteb Tans Dro'all KIA - Defense of Loran II Kell Oba Male KIA - Defense of Loran II Zhane Vendar Dro'all'' KIA - Defense of Loran II'' 3rd Attack Wing Vyroxis Elr Dro'all KIA - Smuggler's Run Cristina Pozzi Female MIA - Lat'tham Coup'' '' Pilot Pozzi returned to 3rd Attack Wing during the Neeran Invasion's early phases, having been declared dead and being picked up by a merc unit. The Unknown Rookie Unknown KIA - Battle for Fast Battleship Yard, South Reach Cluster Category:Sonia Reynard